creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
You'd Be Surprised
At her brother's funeral, under the many old, towering trees in the graveyard, Samantha was sadder than you might've expected. She and her brother, James, had been very close before he was murdered. Samantha closed her eyes and shuffled through her memories, wondering whether it would be best to forget the day when she had found him... Unwillingly, she went into a flashback. November 21. 5:37 p.m. She ran towards her brother's room, laughing happily. She couldn't wait to brag about the shiny Pokémon she had caught! However, when she tried to open the door, something was blocking the way. "Hey, James, unblock the door!" she exclaimed. There was no answer. The little sliver she could see of the wall beyond the door was, instead of its normal green, a dark red. "James?" Samantha asked, a little worried now. She forced the door open. Her eyes were assaulted by a horrifying view of a blood-spattered room, entrails sticking to the walls. Her brother's torso, chest ripped open and cavity empty, lay on the bed, missing its head, legs and arms. One of the latter had jammed the door. Samantha had, of course, screamed, then lost whatever the contents of her stomach were. Everything was covered in scarlet, the world was engulfed in crimson...! Then she woke up in a hospital. She blurrily remembered a nurse gently saying to her tearful mother, "She's just in shock. She'll be fine after the recovery period." Then she fell under the effects of the sedatives and sank back into unconsciousness. When Samantha opened her eyes back at the funeral, she noticed that James' girlfriend, Marissa, was standing next to her. "Oh, hi, Marissa." The curt reply was only, "Hello, Samantha." They stood in silence for a while as the sullen ceremony continued. Suddenly, silent tears started cascading down Samantha's face. She noticed no change in Marissa's expression, save a slight hardening around the mouth. She turned away, wiping the tears from her cheeks. There was nothing she could do to save her brother, and crying wouldn't help. After the funeral was over, Marissa walked out of the cemetery. As she paused on a street corner, she heard... it... talking inside of her head again. That was a job well done. So, for your free time, who would you like to kill? The girl, ''Marissa thought back. ''I've always hated her. A good choice. I shall prepare the preferred weapons. How do you know what killer would be the best? ...You'd be surprised. Despite her confusion, Marissa grinned maniacally. She would never doubt her master. Samantha was woken up in the middle of the night by a terrifying whisper in her ear. "If you're looking for vengeance, your chance was lost." Samantha sat straight up, and Marissa was standing there! She had a knife! But, as she raised it, a look of confusion came onto her face. At the same moment, Samantha was struck with the desire to kill, to hurt, to.... cause suffering. Suffering! What a delightful word! And, how convenient, there was a knife, and someone to make suffer! Before she knew what was happening, Samantha pinned Marrissa to the ground, holding the knife to her throat, enjoying the pure fear shining in her eyes. Before the knife ripped out her throat, Marrissa asked, "How...?" Samantha only said one chilling sentence. "You'd be surprised." Category:Mental Illness